Catherine's Story
by littlebirdy
Summary: Catherine Markham leaves for Port Royal to live with her Uncle and Cousin, Elizabeth. She finds adventure on the High Seas.
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters, or I would be filthy rich and wouldn't need to write this disclaimer anyway. I own only Catherine and "mother".  
  
A/N: Please R&R! Cookies and Twizzlers to all who review!  
  
So long ago I was Catherine Markham. I was an outgoing, pretty disgrace for my mother, Lady Victoria Swann Markham. My favorite cousin was Elizabeth Swann, my mother's brother was her father. She was closest to my age, only a year older. She and I were always interested in pirates when we were little, and we learned all about their ways and codes, something that drove my mother mad.  
  
She left London for Port Royal, Jamaica, where her father was to be governor. I was nine, and left to daydream of adventure on the high seas by myself. My mother had other plans, she hoped I would yet grow to be a lady. What my mother did not know, was that at night I would sneak out of our manor wearing my brothers' old clothes. I would run to the docks and search for pirate ships. I thought I had seen one once, and that only fueled my fervor of learning about them. I soon realized that no self-respecting pirate vessel would dock in the main bays of London, but my nightly adventures were not in vain. Here and there I would hear whispers of attacks on cities and towns by a ship with black sails, a ship crewed by demons, a ship no one could catch, the Black Pearl.  
  
I soon gave up my hopes of seeing a pirate, and retreated to my room, never to venture out in the night again. By this time I was sixteen, and I excelled in my lessons enough that my parents thought me a proper lady, outgrown of her childish ways. I became highly sought after by the young men of the court, but I was always treated as a china doll, one who would break if handled anything but the most delicately, and whose mind would not grasp anything other than chatter about the weather.  
  
On my seventeenth birthday, my hopes were rekindled; a letter came from the Governor of Jamaica, my uncle, asking if I would be permitted to stay in the manor with him and my dear cousin, Elizabeth. My mother gave her consent, but only because I fear there was some hint of a match set for me in Port Royal, but I was delighted nonetheless. Within days, I was set for the crossing to Jamaica. 


	2. A New Voyage

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own anything POTC.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this uploaded, but I've been helping out with a camp lately and don't have much time to type. The next chapter will be much longer, promise: pinky swear:  
  
Catherine gazed out on the clear blue sea. It stretched for miles, twisting in the fading sunlight of the summer day. The docks surrounded by it were bustling, eager to use one of the few days not riddled by rain and thunder.  
  
"Cattie, do get away from the window. The sun is not good for your complexion. And who knows what miscreants may be hanging about, Lord only knows what these docks bring into the city." Her mother advised, directing her hawk-like gaze towards Catherine from across the Markham family's carriage. Thin and delicate looking, Lady Victoria Markham was anything but. She was a harsh and dictating noblewoman with a clear view of the world, which she felt inclined to share at every possible moment.  
  
Catherine sighed and leaned back against the rear wall of the carriage. Settling her hands in her lap, she began humming the tune of one of her favorite songs, whose words she and Elizabeth had heard and committed to memory long ago.  
  
Lady Markham made a sound of disgust and returned to chatting idly with her other child, Edward, who was sitting next to her. "Really? You are quite interested in the Royal Navy? I believe one of your father's cousins was a lieutenant on some ship, or was that your uncle Robert? Now, I think we can get you.." The carriage stopped abruptly, sending Catherine's golden brown ringlets flying.  
  
"Dear Lord! Will these people ever learn how to drive?" Lady Markham exclaimed, whipping out her compact mirror to see if any damage was sustained, which of course there wasn't, but Lady Markham always loved to make a scene. "Stay here. I am going to talk to this so-called driver."  
  
She stomped off, clearly on the warpath. When she went out of earshot, Edward turned to Catherine. "Now, if one was frightened by the miscreants on the docks, one would always count on one's duty to one's driver to halt one's carriage on them." He said in a high voice, fluttering his eyelashes in an imitation of his mother. I can always count on Edward to conspire against mother with me. Catherine thought, laughing. "So, little miss Cattie is going off on an adventure and leaving me here with the Hawk, is she?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows. "Oh please Edward, you do know Mother only consented because Uncle said there was a match for me in Port Royal." Catherine replied, nodding in the direction of their Mother. "Did she now?" Edward asked, clearly interested. "Yes, well I plan on running off and falling madly in love with a dreadfully handsome pirate and.." Catherine started. "And having grand adventures?" Edward finished. Noticing Catherine's bewildered look, he added, "Do you really think that diary of yours is in a good hiding place? Honestly, under the bed?" "Edward!" Catherine yelled, punching him in the arm. He winced, though it wasn't meant to hurt. He quickly regained his composure. "The Hawk is returning." he whispered.  
  
"Cattie, we must get you on that ship." Lady Markham stated. By "that ship" she meant the H.M.S Steadfast, the earliest crossing ship they could charter a place on. She motioned for her two children to follow her as she swept up the gangplank.  
  
By the time Catherine and Edward reached the deck of the ship, their mother was already talking with the captain of the Steadfast. A stout black- haired man with a receding hairline, he looked very much intimidated by Lady Markham. Well, Mother does intimidate everyone. Except Father. He must have an immunity or something. Catherine broke away from her brother, who was going to tear his mother away from the captain, sparing him his dignity. She took a spot on the railing, standing near the front of the ship. That morning, she had chosen a light green dress, which was now flowing behind her in the late afternoon wind. "Cattie, We're going to take off, I will expect to hear from you when you reach your uncle's house. Goodbye, dear." Lady Markham said, quickly hugging her daughter before hastening down the gangplank, back to the carriage. "Goodbye, Cat. I'll expect you to write me as well, and not all the "I'm fine, everything is wonderful here" garbage you send Mother." Edward pecked his sister on the cheek and left her to her thoughts. Catherine turned back to the sea, humming her song. "Excuse me miss, is this spot taken?" A voice called out from behind her. Catherine turned sharply, to face a man of around twenty. His bright blue eyes were wide in surprise at her quick movement. "Oh no, It's not." She replied quickly, embarrassed.  
  
Next Chapter: Revelations and Dinner. 


	3. Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything POTC.yada, yada, yada, (insert random witty comment here) etc.  
  
A/N: Thanks for Reviewing!  
Throws cookies to Keyblade Mistress1 and Happygal0101. I learned after I had written the previous chapters that Port Royal is Port Royale.so that's what it is from now on.let there be.Fiction! :backs away into the darkness: P.S: don't laugh.I got most of the last names from a wine list at a local restaurant. ;)  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, taking the place directly to Catherine's left.  
  
"Yes, it is. I've always loved the sea." She said, turning to face him. "I am Catherine Markham, I am going to live in Port Royale with my Uncle and Cousin."  
  
"Robert Meridian. I'll be an Apprentice in Port Royal. In a couple of months, I will be old enough to have my own shop there." He replied.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." They said at once, Robert making a small bow, while Catherine curtsied.  
  
Catherine smiled and turned back to the sea, resting her hands on the railing.  
  
"Really? An apprenticeship in Port Royale, from London? What are you to be a master of, Mister Meridian?"  
  
"I will be a blacksmith." He replied. "Do you think we will see any pirates on this crossing, Miss Markham?"  
  
"Perhaps, Pirates,.they seem so free." Catherine said wistfully, gazing out at sea.  
  
"Not when they're captured and hanged." Robert added. Catherine shot him a look and continued with her thought.  
  
"I've always wondered what it would be like to not have any rules of proper behavior, not to have to sit inside, sewing all day, or gossiping with women I hardly know." Catherine glanced at Robert. He is quite handsome, she thought, those bright blue eyes, and black hair that curls just a bit.  
  
"Miss Markham, it appears that you are quite alone on this voyage, would you permit me to escort you to Port Royale?" Robert asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes, I would like that very much, Mister Meridian. You are very kind."  
  
As the sun sank past the horizon like a ship on it's last legs, the dinner bell rang, interrupting the conversation of the young pair on deck. It seems this voyage will be interesting. Catherine thought, as Robert held the door to the dining quarters for her.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
*Next Chapter: A fellow Passenger vies for Catherine's favor, the return of an infamous pirate and the eternal question.is he always drunk? *  
  
A/N: the next chapter will be really long.really.really long. :looks at poor fingers that have to type it up: ehehe :falls off computer chair: 


End file.
